Inventions have been disclosed in which, for seismic reinforcement of a pillar member of a civil engineering structure or an architectural structure, diagonal members having hysteresis damping characteristics are disposed in a brace manner between the target pillar member and a footing with the pillar member installed, to thereby support a horizontal load in an earthquake, increase a horizontal load capacity of the pillar member, and reduce horizontal displacement (see Patent Literature 1, for example).